


Regrets and memories.

by FantisedReality



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But we have to have angst first., F/M, It will be angsty., It will be smut filled., Mental Health Issues, Rey is famous., Star Wars - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantisedReality/pseuds/FantisedReality
Summary: Once engaged Ben and Rey split up after an horrendous argument with Ben believing that Rey was cheating on him. Since finding out that she had not cheated on him Ben has started working more on himself, striving to be a better person but Rey is still at the forefront of his mind. What happens when he realises exactly how famous Rey is?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Regrets and memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has floated around in my head since Lewis Capaldi won a Brit Award and called his ex-girlfriend out. Since then, I have wanted to do something with Ben and Rey but have Rey as the famous one. This will take place with Star Wars planets as Cities, but we will have the nationalities of the actors and actresses for this story. It currently does not have a beta but I would love one, especially one that may bounce back some of my crazier ideas. May the 4th be with us all today.

Chapter 1 – Seeing the beginning and the end.

January 2019.

Naboo was home, the home where he had stayed for the past four years, hoping and praying that she would return. Yes, the woman who haunted his dreams, his nightmares and his living moments was again haunting him. Her hair, her eyes, everything reminded him of them, he knew he was a masochist, but it was his desire to remind Rey she had a home should she want to return to him. He was afraid of placing himself out there though, no social media. That was important to Ben. What happened should she have moved on? The dread in his stomach at that thought had not settled down once in the past four years. He knew though he could not continue with these thoughts but even what he was watching on television reminded him of Rey.  
Ben hated and yet in the same breath loved the First Order Awards. For what it reminded him of with the memories of her, the memories he shared with Rey. Rey Kenobi, his ex-Fiancée, three weeks to the wedding and that was where everything had gone to shit. The background noise of his family was pulling him to the here and now and not trying to pull him to where they used to stay awake until the early hours of the morning watching them. However, that was the past, he had ruined that relationship he knew that but still he imagined him and Rey here now. It would be close to their four-year wedding anniversary. Would they have children by now? Both had wanted a family, a miniature version or versions of themselves Shaking his head he focused on who he was with his mum, his dad and Rose. After the truth of what Rose had done it had taken Ben a long time to forgive not just her but himself as well. He knew that he was to blame for what he had said to Rey.

Early January 2015.  
He had sat here waiting hours, no, he knew he had work to do today but he could not concentrate on the work that was sat in front of him, not after the conversation he had with Rose. No, there was no way that Rose had faked anything she was feeling. You could not fake feeling that distraught and that was down to Rey and Hux. Yes, anger had overcome him quickly as he thought of his fiancée and his best friend, soon to be ex on both accounts. He knew that they were close, after all, they were friends first, both coming to Naboo as army brats, or that was what they always used to say. This of course meant that they were close but that was Rey, close friends with everyone she became friends with. Perhaps a bit too close. Was this the same level of friendship she offered Poe and Finn? Jealousy was running through him as he threw the glass that was in front of him to the opposing wall. He needed answers. Answers only Rey could give him, but would she even tell him the truth? The tears were held back by rage and for the first time since he had seen Rey, he hated the fact that he loves her. Yes, he knew he was still in love with her, he also knew he would probably forgive her once he calmed down. He still wanted to get married, he could forgive her, but she deserved his anger. She owed him this after all.

Now.

“Ben?” Leia has gently tapped his shoulder to make him watch the show. Yes, it was obvious he should know but he had tuned out and as such he had to watch to see where they were up to: Best Supporting Actress and she was giving her speech. Ben started tuning out again until the next award came up “Academy Award for Best Original Song.” Again he found himself tuning out he almost missed the guilty look Leia sent to Han as the nominations were called out but before he could say anything the next names pulled him out of his trance: Ray Kenobi, Armitage Hux, Aplek Ren, Poe Dameron and Kaydel Connix -The Greatest Show.  
“Mom?” His words said between disbelief and anger as he looked at his Mom shocked to see the determination on her face.  
“No, I don’t want to hear it Ben.” Her voice calm as the rest of the nominations were called out. “You two” Looking at Rose and himself she continued. “Have allowed this to continue on for long enough, we loved Rey like a daughter, and it was not her fault what happened, that is on you two. And I know that is not the full tale of the story, I understand son, I truly do. However, tonight is our first chance to see Rey in as close as person for four years so whatever problem you have with me for doing this you can deal with it yourself.”  
The problem was that Ben did not have one, he longed to see Rey. He longed for a lot of things like the gold ring that should be on his left hand, the family that he should be having with said wife, his wife sat next to him, or him sat next to her congratulating her, not sitting here like a gaping fish as he watched Rey through a screen. Where was the awards hosted again? Coruscant? Yes, he knew that they were held there, often discussing with Rey the potential of him and her going one year. Always, it was always one year. There was no chance that he could get there before she left. Rey had always hated parties, so he knew that even if he wanted to leave right now, he could not. Not that he wanted to leave, no, he was frozen watching as they, no Rey, made as she made her way to the stage after the congratulations and hugs were shared. A sob from Rose pulled him to looking at Hux, seeing that he had shared a passionate kiss with a woman that was not Rey brought him some comfort but watching Rey make her way up the stage? He was determined to be there; he would win Rey back. Lost in his thoughts he had almost missed the speeches. The last thing he wanted to listen to was Poe fucking Dameron and so he took in the green dress that Rey was wearing, seeing it cling to her body, a body that deserved worship and he would worship it. However first it was Rey’s turn to thank people and his attention was on her voice, a comfort to him as he listened.

“I’d like to thank these guys first of all.” Pointing to her bandmates with a wide smile on her face, she continues speaking. “My record label, especially Luke. Thank you for everything you have done. My parents, whom I need to see soon. Lastly, I suppose I should thank my ex. After all, if we had have gotten married like we were supposed to, at least two of the songs from the soundtrack would have never made it and I would not have won this Oscar, so, thank you.”  
As she lifts the award up and makes her way off the stage, Ben cannot help but feel sick at what has happened. Did she mean him? Was this what Rey had meant on that fateful evening? Had he well and truly fucked everything up?  
“Well.” Han’s voice calls out for the first time tonight as he stands up from the sofa, looking at Ben, a soft look, knowing that Ben was close to breaking point, he continued. “You need to make sure you are fully prepared for what you are walking into Ben.” With that said he left the room leaving Ben to wonder exactly what his father meant and to ponder two statements from Rey. Was she still with his Uncle? Was he the ex-fiancé? Did he really want the answers? The answer to that was yes, he wanted Rey.


End file.
